A conventional baby walker, as shown in FIG. 1, includes a lower frame 11, an upper frame 12, a support unit 13 interconnecting the lower and upper frames 11, 12, a seat member 14 connected to the upper frame 12, and a plurality of casters 112 mounted to the lower frame 11. Such conventional baby walker cannot be transformed into a rocking chair.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,845,963 discloses a walking chair having a pair of opposed arcuate side frames, a front rod pivotally connected with corresponding first distal ends of the arcuate side frames, and a rear rod opposed to the front rod and pivotally connected with corresponding second distal ends of the arcuate side frames, such that when a folding device is activated, the arcuate side frames are able to be positioned in place to allow the arcuate side frames to engage with the ground to allow a walking chair to be converted into a rocking chair.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,513,869 discloses a combined baby walker/rocking chair including a chassis, a support, an upper frame, and a seat. The chassis and the upper frame are connected via the support. Two parallel transverse beams are mounted to a lower end of the support. Plural casters are mounted to an underside of the chassis. The chassis having two symmetric arcuate frames and two control devices are constructed to allow a baby walker to be converted into a rocking chair, while providing a stable structure.